


Want some help?

by 4ever_yours2



Category: Nightwing - Fandom, Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: Dick tries to use a gun, Issue rewrite, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: Dick tries to use a gun at the shooting range but cannot mange a center shot however his boyfriend is more than happy to help





	Want some help?

**Author's Note:**

> Remember in issue three of Grayson Dick tries to shoot a gun but is a terrible shot? Remember how agent 8 tried to help then they fucked? Well imagine Jay takes 8's spot.  
> Also yes, we can all agree that Dick with a gun is hot.

Dick breathes in, looking down the scope of his pistol towards the cut out down the range. No one else is there, he's thankful, no one can see his hands shake. He hates this, both the gun and Spyral. Damn corrupt and emotionless place. He sighs and shakes his head, dropping the gun for a moment. Then he tries again, taking a deep breath he raises the pistol once more. Looking down the scope he shoots. The bullet goes through the left side of the cut out's chest. He sighs then shoots again, one, two, three. All of them hit a similar spot on the left side of the chest. He sighs.

"Having trouble Dickie bird?" That voice startles him, he whips around and sees Jason leaning with his shoulder pressed to a wall.  
"It's this stupid gun, I hate guns" He turns back around and places the gun down "Stupid spies needing to learn how to shoot, I'll never be able to shoot someone" he looks over his shoulder at Jason "How do you do it?"  
"What? Shoot people? I raise my gun and pull the trigger" Jason replies nonchalantly, Dick turns his head back so it's facing the cut out. He exhales in frustration as his head drops. He hears Jason's boots shuffle across the concrete and the next thing he knows he feels muscular arms wrap around his torso as Jason places a kiss on his shoulder "But it doesn't get easier. I only keep my head clear because the people I kill are bad people and because I've got you" Dick turns his head so he can see Jason's eyes, any tenderness or affection from him is rare. "But let me help" Jason continues. He places the gun in Dick's hands and places his hands over Dick's, then raises them "Just look down the scope, breath" Jason breathes in deeply as an example, Dick follows suit. "And shoot" Dick does, the bullet goes through the centre chest of the cut out. Then another shot, next to the first and another. He tries again but Jason places his hands on his hips, making Dick jump and shoot to the left of the cut out. "Jay!" Dick giggles "Don't do that when I'm shooting"   
"Can't help it, you look hot" Jason whispers, his breath ghosting over his throat. Dick places the gun down as Jason starts to place small kisses on his throat. Dick hums "Maybe we should go back to your place?"   
"Don't you wanna do it here?"   
"No, anyone could walk it"  
Reluctantly Jason pulls back "Fine" and grabs Dick's hand, pulling him in the direction of his closest safe house.

Once the door behind them clicks shuts Jason pushes Dick against it, smashing their lips together. Dick's fingers tangle into Jason's hair as his legs wrap around his waist. One of Jason's hands rest on his ass as the other explores and tears off his clothing. Dick pulls back with a moan as Jason pinches his left nipple, his head hitting the door. Jason takes the offering as he bites and sucks at his neck, Dick's fingers tighten in his hair. "Bed-ahhhh- bedroom" Dick says breathlessly. Jason grunts as he pulls them both away from the door and towards the bedroom. Dick peppers kisses along Jason's neck as they walk through the hall. He yelps when Jason suddenly drops him into the surprisingly soft bed. Jason takes off his shirt and boots then tugs Dick's pants and underwear off. Next Jason's own pants and underwear are off. He reaches into the draw and withdraws the lube. Dick watches through half lidded eyes as Jason places himself between Dick's legs and gives him a searing kiss. Their tongues battle as Jason's fingers ghost down towards his hole. Dick moans into their kiss as the first finger breaches him with quick movements. Another is added and they start to scissor him, Dick pulls back with a moan, his back arching. Jason kisses down his chest and engulfs his member as a third finger is added. Dick's fingers tangle into his hair tightly as he moans at the wet heat around his member. After a moment Jason pulls back with a loud pop, pulling his fingers out too. With his fingers still in Jason's hair Dick tugs him down, kissing him fiercely as another battle of tongues commences. Jason lubes himself up then enters Dick slowly. Dick pulls back panting. Jason stops once he's all the way in. After a moment Dick whispers "Move" and Jason pulls out slowly then pushes back in a little quicker. Each thrust gains more speed and Dick can't keep his moans in.   
"Ahhhhhh" Dick moans "harder"   
Jason slams back into Dick, who is almost screaming from the direct hit to his prostate "There Jay" Jason angles his hips and slams back in. Dick moans, pulling him into another passionate kiss. It's more of a share of breath as Jason continues his assault, in and out, in and out. Dick can feel the heat raising in him as Jason continues to move "Jay I'm close" Dick grabs his member and starts pumping it, trying to match Jason's pace. One, two, three and Dick spills into his own hand.  
Jason keeps moving at a quick pace, one, two, three, four harsh thrusts later and Jason spills himself into Dick. Dick groans at the feeling.  
Jason rests his forehead on Dick's, trying to calm his heat rate and breathing. Dick runs a hand through his sweaty hair, nudging him to lie beside him. Jason's tired body follows without protest. As they lie chest to chest Jason drags him closer. "You with a gun is fucking hot, I gotta see more of that" Jason whispers with a trace of exhaustion in his voice.  
Dick laughs at the absurdity.


End file.
